


The Generals

by Ninjantome



Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/M, Inappropriate use of virtual reality, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: Rose finds herself trapped in First Order base on Arkanis. It is easy enough to escape the clutches of one General Hux, but what happens when there are two of them?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: GingerRose Kink Weeks 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884574
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	The Generals

**Author's Note:**

> I took the "Roleplay" kink in the video game sense of the word. Although many kinks are appearing there, I hope you'll like it enough to leave me kudos and comments :3  
> Enjoy the reading!

Rose came out of her bathroom, jumping excitedly. The pneumatic door slid shut behind her while the automated lights turned on on her path to her bedroom. She carefully untied her straight black hair, letting them fall in the back of her pajamas. Which consisted today of a sweat short and one of Armitage’s t-shirts.

Technically it wasn’t stealing, she argued in her head. She pictured his usual scowl bringing his eyebrows in a displeased frown. He simply happened not to find it when he left for Ireland.

It was deceitful, he would have said. But how was she supposed to bear the next weeks without him?

She out the hem of the t-shirt over her nose, smelling his perfume and thinking about a more immediate and happier event. Tonight, they were playing online!

Sitting down on her huge gaming chair, Rose jubilated. Her plump body sunk into the extra comfortable chair and she almost moaned. It has its advantages to work in game development.

“Start.” She commanded vocally to her computer. Her three screens turned on. She heard with satisfaction, the ventilation starting and the slight hum of the Holonet connection. She had built this monster herself, with all the power and speed she needed to work at home on the most popular game she helped developing: Star Wars: The New Republic.

The massive multiplayer online roleplaying game had reached one hundred million of players when Rose was hired in the virtual reality team. It was a dream come true to work on a franchise beloved by so many people around the world.

Including Armitage.

They met in the game about two years ago. His character was a high rank officer in the First Order, and she played a mechanic in the Resistance on her free time. They had their second date fighting and flirting through a battlefield between their factions. And she officially asked him to be her boyfriend on a balcony in Canto Bight.

Crossing her legs, excitedly Rose fetched her neural headset and lowered the opaque shield before her eyes. With virtual reality, the only sensory organ that she needed was her brain.

She barely felt the tingle of the connection going through her temples. On the other hand, her nose picked up the faint smell of the loading room. Her skin prickled with the ghost sensation of the clothes she was wearing when she left the game. The characteristic void of space filled her sight.

She was surrounded by thousands of stars, waiting for her to pick a server to connect to. But first she needed to know which one.

The answer to her question came in the form of an incoming call, from the man she longed to see.

“Hello there,” she greeted warmly, despite not being able to see him.

“Commander Tico.” Armitage responded into character with an impeccable Imperial accent.

“Where are you?” Rose asked in her void, relishing to hear his voice.

“Scheming a night to remember.” His deep voice promised darkly.

Rose bit her lip in anticipation, wondering what he had in stores for her.

“Allow me… one moment. I don’t have your programming skills.”

And here she thought they were going to spend the night chasing each other on the official servers. He was going all out and programmed something!

“Don’t forget to reset your firewall.” She whispered, fully aware of his weakness.

“I– certainly did not forget.” He lied with pride. She could hear his lips tightening to stifle a curse.

Suddenly a new server access materialized in front of Rose. It was a door ornated with an orange flower.

“That’s our private server,” She pinpointed, “You want us to play on local network tonight?”

“Yes. I prepared a scenario that I wanted to play for a while. I figured, since we are apart, this was the occasion.”

The longing in his voice made Rose eager to see him. Despite her pang of emotion, curiosity got the better of her.

“Can I get a teaser before entering?”

His gloating chuckle flirted with amusement. As if he expected her request.

As an answer, a holographic display lightened up on the door. It was a set of content warning.

Rose’s eyes went down the list and her mouth opened on its own. It was barely a snippet of what was awaiting her, but to imagine where this could lead sent her blood down her crotch in one go.

She might be the best at programming, but Armitage was clearly the best storyteller. Squeezing her thighs involuntarily, Rose only came back to her senses at the sound of Armitage’s voice.

“What do you thin–”

“Yes! Let’s do this!” She exclaimed with a voice hoarse from excitement.

“Do you need time to get in character?” He enquired thoughtfully.

Rose stretched out a little for the principle, but her eyes refused to leave the door.

“I’m good.”

She pushed the panel and it slid opened to let her in. She stepped into Rose Tico’s military fatigues and beige shirt. She adjusted the small buns on the back of her head and patted the blaster on her side, before taking in her surroundings.

The hallway she was in was lit dimly, allowing her to distinguish the characteristic shapes and monochrome colors of an Imperial base.

She wasn’t picking up the hum of engines, or the sound of mouse droids. This wasn’t a cruiser, the ground was made of polished stone, not durasteel, and the electrical circuit was waterproofed on too many parts for a spaceship. She wisely opted for a ground base.

Her worn out boots creaked lightly as she moved down the hall. She peaked at the corner, hand over her blaster. However, no troopers were in sight.

The more she progressed the more the air tensed, getting heavy with the emptiness of the place. She knew it was a false sense of security, so she remained on her guard.

A faint light drew her forward, up to a huge window bay lashed by the rain. Outside, a vast grey ocean was meeting the heavy rain. A lightning cut her shadow out on the clean ground of the base. A flash of clarity struck her face.

She was on Arkanis.

Feeling her heart speeding up at this revelation, Rose turned around to resume her infiltration. She had to find a way to contact her allies or she wouldn’t get far once out of the base.

Suddenly she picked up the sounds of heavy steps coming toward her.

“She can’t be far away. Secure all the doors and search the first floors.” A trooper commanded through his vocoder.

Her gloved hand wandered over her blaster, but she preferred to run. They had yet to detect her presence. For now, fleeing was her better option.

The military tempo of the troops grew closer to her. Rose’s options started to reduce drastically. She had no other choice but to continue deeper inside the base.

She tried her commlink, but interferences were blocking the signal. Like the trooper said she wouldn’t be able to go far unless she found a communication board. Her best chances to find one now were the officers’ rooms. Less risk of finding troops there than in the dedicated communication rooms.

Hiding from a patrol in a clearer hall, the pills lights ran over her until she found the floor she was looking for.

With an expert eye, Rose located the wiring control panel, set into a wall junction. She checked left and right, then got one of her tools out her fatigues. She jammed the long metallic end into the junction, before extracting the panel with a loud snap.

Her heart jumped, even if no one had heard her, she must be quick before the next patrol. She put her hands on the wiring of the electrical system. A few threads cut and replaced made the door next to her unlocking with a decompression sound.

With a triumphant smile, she pushed the panel back in place and rushed into the darkness of a room. She hid there, breathing heavily from her escape.

The room where Rose found herself wasn’t completely the dark, a dim light was brought in by a large hexagonal window. It provided a nice view of the arkanian rain and an upcoming storm.

To prove her right, a lightning flashed twice over an elegant couch in the middle of the room, a large bed in the back, next to a wardrobe, and a heavy desk on Rose’s right.

Trusting her luck, Rose strode into the clean and lifeless bedroom up to the desk that could hold her ticket out of here. Before she even got behind it, she recognized the screens and button of a communication device!

“I would not touch this if I were you.”

A velvet smooth voice startled Rose, sending chills down her spine as she whipped around.

She hadn’t seen him in the half-dark. How could she have? From his great coat to his polished boots, black fitted him like sleek leather gloves.

Now, she couldn’t miss the bright red of his hair, slick back in that flawless Imperial style. Rose met his sharp green eyes, pining her on her spot. Sitting straight on the long grey couch, he rested one pale hand on his knee.

The hard edge of his jaw leaded to a smug smile. The one he usually reserved for the members of the Resistance that fell into his grasp.

It was the smile of someone who was already celebrating his victory over his enemies. And Rose loathed it.

“General Hux.” She spat without hiding the venom in her voice.

Her mind raced between going for her blaster or for the console behind her. But the fear of not seeing where his other hand was, made her choose the blaster.

“I knew your technological skills will make you hard to catch Commander. But it appears you brought yourself directly into my chambers.”

A new lightning illuminated the bedroom. When the dark came back, the safety of Rose’s blaster clicked off, raising the tension between them.

She was aiming at his chest, her features hard with her resolution to keep him at distance. She couldn’t let him mess with her head anymore. He haunted too many off her nights…

Far from taking her threat seriously though, his haughty air taunted her.

“I would hate to call my troopers, but if you leave me no choice, I’ll have you shackled in a less pleasant environment than I first intended to.”

His words weighed on her, making her shivering from something worse than fear.

“Imprison me if you wish.” She defied him, with fire in her eyes, “But people will keep rising against you. You will never stop us.”

Hux put on an amused face, bristling Rose as he stood up from the couch. His hands clasped behind his back.

“I recognize your fighting spirit Commander, however there is no more hope left for the Resistance.” He stated pragmatically.

Rose stepped back as he slowly entered the close range of her weapon… She was an arm away from his desk, maybe she could reach the console before he called for backup.

“Does it keep you awake at night,” She countered to get his attention away from her hand. “To know that we’ll always keep you in check? That no matter what you try, we’ll keep slipping through your fingers.”

“You will surrender!” He barked suddenly, bursting like the distant thunder. But the crack of his composure sealed with a more vicious promise. “And when you do, I will have you beg for my mercy… Especially you.”

When his words hit, he had already taken a new step forward, like a tide she couldn’t stop. Her grip on her blaster tightened in attempt to slow down her fluttering heart.

“Don’t come any closer,” Rose warned with a dark glare, “Or the First Order will have to find a new General!”

She must have said something funny because a sly grin tugged the corner of his mouth up.

She stepped back, her free hand searching for the desk urgently, when her back hit something.

No… someone!

She froze, unable to grip on the reality of the heavy fabric pressing against her, or the smell of cologne hitting her nose.

“Now, that is not how you take a deadly aim.” A velvet smooth voice whispered in her ear.

Rose’s eyes opened wide, trying to reconcile the man that she was taking aim at and the one in her back.

A large hand wearing a black leather glove ran up her arm and twisted her blaster out of her hand. Then the man shoved her into Hux’s arms.

The General caught her wrists and turned her around to lock her arms behind her back. By instinct Rose’s writhed in his grip, but he twisted her wrists mercilessly.

She groaned in pain, before the sound of the leather creaking stopped her squirming instantly. Her heart sank at the sight that greeted her, confirming what she feared.

Leaning on the desk with her blaster in his hand, was another Hux. He padded toward Rose with that same stiff gait. He wore the same jodhpurs and perfectly fitted jacket, that was hugging his long neck in a tight collar.

He looked at her with the same triumphant smile when he lifted her chin up with the barrel of her own weapon.

“Rose Tico… You have been a thorn in my side for too long.” He hissed with a husky voice, leaving Rose unsure about wanting to know why. “I will bend you to my will.”

Rose shuddered in the hands of her captor. She flared her nostrils, brows knitted and chest heaving in anger.

“Two of you won’t be enough!”

A chuckle rumbled darkly in her back. Her resistance made him all the more eager to break her.

“Shall we test that statement immediately?” The General holding her down offered.

She heard his smugness but could only see it on the face of the one in front of her. The last caught her jaw firmly between his gloved fingers.

“She needs to be taught a lesson.” He approved his double, seeing how rage clouded her dark eyes.

The barrel of her blaster caressed her ribs, leaving a burning trail where it threatened to shoot.

The grip on her face dug into her round cheeks, as roughly as his voice when he ordered:

“Kiss me.”

Fire spread on Rose’s face, but she couldn’t say if it was from anger or shame. Either way, she would never–

The blaster pressed into her side, reminding her of her current predicament. She was running out of options.

Hux leaned on her, compensating for his immense height, before he stopped a breath away from Rose. His whisper tingled her lips shut tight, forcing her to make the final step.

His deep voice became hoarse with want, but his tone was still commanding.

“I said, kiss me.”

She glared at him with the intention to pierce holes bigger than her blaster could do! Then her eyes ran over his full lips. She never hated them more than at this moment.

He wanted a kiss? Fine, she would make sure he won’t ask thrice!

Rose smashed her mouth against Hux’s one. He tilted his head, kissing her back while holding her face still. Her mouth on him was fiery, despite the audible disgust in her groans.

But to his satisfaction Rose slid her tongue between his lips. He gasped for air, before diving greedily into her mouth. Her smell filled his senses and soon his groans covered hers.

Suddenly a sharp pain radiated in his bottom lip. He jerked out of her kiss, holding his lip while he stepped back indignantly.

Where she bit him, Hux tasted blood and then he saw red. She shot him the same look back, panting from their rough kiss.

Something stirred inside her at the sight of him, a bit disheveled and upset. Rose unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips.

He tasted better than the last time she bit him…

Hux came back to her in one furious stride and his gloved hands fisted the front of her worn out shirt. But even this old rebel attire couldn’t hide the indecent curves of her chest. With her arms locked behind her back, it was even harder to ignore them.

“You want to leave your mark on me?”

Following his surge whether of anger or desire, he had yet to decide, Hux tore the front of her shirt open to her navel. In the semi darkness of the room, her golden skin appeared for him, smooth and untouched. Like a treat he couldn’t wait to sink his teeth into.

His eyes turned famished, but still he placed a hand on her neck giving her the time to understand what he was about to do.

“I will show you what a bite is!”

She gasped so beautifully when he bit down the tender skin of her neck. A painful moan made her throat vibrating against his mouth. He sucked her skin between his lips, roughly enough for her to writhe against him but with a softness made her legs wobbling.

Rose didn’t expect it, and that is where her torture began. She fought to get him off her, but his ministrations slowly got under her skin. He kissed and bit his way down her chest, making her dizzy and hot.

She started panting heavily, feeling his mouth on her breasts and his hands cupping her chest firmly. He who swore only by order was getting her thoughts all over the place. Drawing her in a place where she couldn’t tell if she grunted because of pain or because of the heat pooling down her crotch.

Squirming between the hands holding her, she tried to free her own. But the only thing she managed was to lower the rest of shirt down her arms. Her fingers desperately rubbed the fabric pressed against her, looking for a way out.

In her back, Hux grunted softly, as he began humping her restless hands. Rose felt him hardened through the heavy fabric of his pants. His length filled her palm, although her hand was too small to hold him whole. She felt him inch by inch, grinding against her.

Furious, Rose clutched his crotch roughly. But the cry for help she expected came out as a cry of pleasure. He moaned, shamelessly over her naked shoulder.

There was no way she would win this! On her breasts, Hux’s hands rub over her hard nipples, making her stifle a louder groan. How she hated him and his stupid face and– mmmh! His marvelous mouth!

The General in front of her kneeled, licking his way down, along the medallion resting between her breasts. Finally his mouth ghosted over one of her pink nipples. His lips closed around it, sucking it diligently and drew the lewdest cries out of her.

Rose enraged, how could his mouth feel so good and she still wanted to slap him?!

He was her enemy! He swore her demise and the one of her friends. He was a killer of worlds but when his tongue lap at her nipple she craved for more!

Rose’s legs started to give out between the two of them. When suddenly they both towered her. Her head lolled backwards meeting their wolfish grins.

“Are you ready to submit now?”

Ignoring her naked chest heaving between theirs, Rose summoned the defiance left in her to whimper:

“Go fuck yourself!”

And she flustered at the image of them both… all over each other.

“It seems that you would enjoy that too much.” A deep voice mocked, while fingers ran over her parted lips.

“Maybe we can compromise.” The other offered, before unbuckling her belt. He lowered her fatigues down while his twin took her boots off. Finally, each Hux took one of her gloves and pulled it off her.

They had her fully naked with military effectiveness and one specific purpose in minds: “You’ll make a perfect middle ground Commander!”

Coming back to her senses, Rose used her free hand to slap the General in front of her with all her strength. His head whipped on the side and Rose saw the imprint of her hand reddening his pasty skin.

This time she didn’t try to escape. She was craving to see what he would do next. Hux straightened and glared back at Rose.

How his life would be dull without her constantly challenging him. Without that spark of resistance lighting her eyes.

“Tsk, tsk…” the General scolded in her back. “You are in need of a greater discipline.”

They dragged her to the bed and threw her effortlessly on the black sheets.

Two pairs of light green eyes pinned her down when she turned around. Whatever she intended to retaliate with died instantly. The Generals looking down on her with famished expressions simply took her breath away.

She didn’t know whether she got excited by the memory of their hands on her or if it was simply the vision of the tents in their uniforms. But here she was, squeezing her thighs while cursing them for looking so appealing.

The one wearing the great coat spotted the tip of her tongue she ran over the edges of her lips. Without taking his eyes off her, he opened the front of his pants and brought his cock out. It was swelling red, dripping with precum and she would lie blatantly denying how bad she was to get her hands on it.

“Finish what you started rebel.” He commanded with that self-satisfied tone that has been getting on Rose’s nerves.

In her head, she yelled at herself for crawling to the edge of the bed. She wasn’t indulging him! Rose thought unconvincingly as she kneeled on the mattress. She was going to bite him and then… maybe she’d make him come into her mouth!

Meanwhile she battled with herself, her hand wrapped around his throbbing length. She felt their eyes on her, hanging on every move she made, and then she knew who really was in power.

A gesture from her and she would get them on their knees. No matter how charismatic they looked in a great coat.

Rose gave his cock a long and slow lick that make him shudder just like she expected.

“Hmpf! See? You can comply when you’re handled right. May– ah!”

She shut him up by taking his tip into her mouth. The salty taste of his precum spread on her tongue as she pressed it against the head. His width stretched her small mouth when she took him inside.

He barely held his moans back when she began to move up and down his length. Her hot mouth engulfed him, taking more and more of his cock. He slipped so easily inside, making her drool more each time he closed the distance with the back of her throat.

Before Rose recalled they were two of them, she felt gloved hands in her hair. They loosen what was left her buns before brushing her hair on one side. Then Hux pressed his torso against her back and she realized his gloves were the only clothes he had left.

Rose moaned at the contact of his skin with her. His loathsome, sinful, hot skin! She lost track of her blowjob when his mouth kissed the bruises on her neck.

His hands traveled on her boobs then down her plump belly. The leather was so soft against her skin, yet his touch left an itch she was desperate to scratch.

She needed more, and against her best will, Rose grinded her butt against his hips.

His hands lowered to the beginning of her thighs, following their junction down to her crotch. A loud moan escaped Rose’s mouth when his fingers slipped passed her hair, into her slit. He parted her folds, flicking through her wet lips.

Oh kriff! If he kept up, she was coming to come! She was taking so much pleasure in it that she began wiggling her hips against his hands, coating the leather with her fluid.

Her cries vibrated around the cock inside her mouth. Feeling her dedication to her task decreasing, the General in front of her grabbed hold of her hair. Her long dark strands intertwined with his pale fingers.

Hux thrusted faster and faster into her dirty rebel mouth, using her to finish himself off. She was coming apart, holding herself desperately to the side of his coat. His hand tightened on her hair as he came, twitching vigorously while she swallowed every drop of his cum.

Hux pulled out, leaving her breathless and about to climax from the leather rubbing her clit so sinfully.

He cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her filthy mouth. He tasted himself on her delicious lips, trembling from the moans she couldn’t control.

Suddenly, the touch on her pussy stopped, taking Rose aback. She frowned at Hux, her frustrated panting asking why his other self was leaving her on the edge.

Then Rose understood how deep she had compromised herself. Hux’s thumb wiped her drool off her dumbfounded mouth. His voice was hoarse and his eyes lustful when he voiced Rose’s fear:

“I said I’ll have you beg for my mercy. And I am a man of my words.”

Behind her, Hux placed his hands inside her thighs, spreading her legs so she couldn’t hide her dripping wet pussy. She couldn’t think properly with them enticing her.

She closed her eyes, but their smell was everywhere, their taste was on her tongue and she wanted nothing more from them than they touch her deep…

Rose bit her lip, before opening her eyes. Her full-blown pupils went down Hux’s disheveled uniform to his half hard sex.

“I’m afraid there isn’t much left to beg for… General.” She examined, mocking his stoic tone.

To her delight, his face flushed in anger. His hands clutched into fists. Was he going to grab her throat? Force her down onto him again? A thousand of dark idea flashed behind his eyes like a growing storm.

“Maybe that’s why a handful of rebels suffice to keep your precious Order in check. You don’t have what it takes to bring us to submission...”

Rose felt him getting hard against her butt, his grip on her thighs became painful. This was the kind of talk that was really getting him off. Provocations coming from her lewd insubordinate mouth.

“Do not test my leniency.” Hux warned behind her. His lips brushed past her ear as he detached each word darkly.

“You don’t know what it means.” Rose shivered everywhere his skin wasn’t touching her. She couldn’t help wiggling her hips in his firm hold, her body betraying the urge that her words would never confess. “You know only about invading and conquering.”

His only answer was to push her down on all fours. However, with her knees on the edge of the bed, the only thing she could support herself on was the General in front of her.

She gasped, her hands grasping hold of his coat in order not to fall. The leather gloves groped her butt roughly, and parts her cheeks.

Rose braced herself, feeling the tip of cock nudging at the entrance of her swelling core. For what seemed like an eternity, she felt about to burst from his stillness… then he entered her all in one long punishing thrust.

“Aaaaah!” She cried from pleasure against the General’s uniform.

He tore her apart, stretching her tight hole with painful, wonderful burn. Kriff! She needed him to move again before she caught fire!

Rose could feel every inch of him pulling out of her oversensitive pussy. Her back arched on its own, and she trembled in anticipation of his next thrust.

“I tried being magnanimous with you.” He grunted, his voice heavy with pent up desire.

His grip on her hips were bruising her soft tanned skin but he pounded back into her mercilessly.

“But you only understand a brute–”

_Slam!_

“-show-”

_Slam!_

“-of-”

_Slam!_

“-force!”

Each one of his thrusts was pressing Rose’s head deeper into the heavy fabric of Hux’s vest. She was holding onto it with dear life, feeling the burning of her forceful stretch easing with her wetness. The slap of their skins sped up, slowly driving her crazy!

“Oh kriff!” She bit her lips. “That’s– mmh! All you can do?” She provoked in a litany of trembling moans.

It didn’t take more for Hux to piston into her harder and harder. She was about to cum! She was–

A tiny beep caught her by surprise. She lifted her head, shaking with under his unstoppable thrusts.

In front of her, Hux took a comlink out of his pocket and picked the incoming transmission up.

What in the–?

“General,” A distorted trooper voice answered. “We searched the whole base. The rebel was not found.”

His eyes hadn’t left Rose, getting fucked so hard that her hand wasn’t enough to stifle her lewd moans.

Her heart skipped a beat when he lowered the comlink to her face.

“Do you wish to tell them where you are?” He taunted in a smug whisper.

Rose lowered her cries to the softest whimpers, but she was getting close oh kriff! So close she didn’t know if she could hold on any longer!

She went to bury her face into Hux’s uniform, but he prevented it, yanking her head back by her hair.

“Sir? Do you want us to start the search again?” The trooper asked.

Rose cursed silently but she held on. She opened her mouth, her eyes shut tight as her climax was building her. She came without a sound, her whole body shaking as she felt Hux’s release filling her. She quivered with pleasure and the General’s hand pet her hair proudly.

“Abandon the search.” He ordered through the comlink. “I’ll take the matter of this rebel into my own hands.”

He shut down the communication meanwhile Hux pulled out of her abused hole. His cum dribble slowly out of her, dripping down her thighs.

“You’ve outdone yourself Commander,” the General congratulated.

Behind her, Hux pulled her in the middle of the bed. Rose laid down against his sweaty torso, her head lolling back in the crook of his neck.

His gloved hands hooked under her trembling knees and lifted them up. Before she knew it, he spread her well and opened for the one in front of her.

The General in question come to them, his fist pumping his cock back to full hardness.

“Now, where were we?” He examined, roaming his eyes over the inviting curves of her perfect dissident body. “Ah yes. Invading and conquering…”

Her pussy made the most lecherous wet sounds when he entered her. His thick cock smearing all the cum left her inside. Het hotness surrounded him so tightly, he groaned when he fully sheathed into her.

Oh, she was amazing, infuriating and his! She was all his!

Rose’s hands grabbed the back of his head and lowered him to her. Her mouth opened and she kissed him with unrestrained want.

Hux began to move in and out of her, grunting even louder when she bit down his bottom lip. He kissed her back, curling his tongue with hers in a ferocious battle.

Soon he had to let go of her demanding mouth, breathing heavily from his pounding. His cock was getting impossibly deep inside her!

On the verge of cumming, he pulled out completely. Rose whined, glaring at him dangerously. But Hux cupped her face and ran a thumb over her angry mouth.

He watched as her features smoothed when the other General entered her slick pussy. Her swollen lips turned into a perfect O and her eyebrows lifted.

“Oh- Oh!”

Rose eased around him before she felt the tip of a second cock pushing inside her. That was– too much! She slowly stretched around the thick lengths splitting her opened. Oh, kriff they were huge!

She didn’t know who she was clenching at, but she clawed harshly as they filled her up. Thankfully, their tall bodies were holding her as she crumbled.

Too many hands for her to keep track of, were caressing her. A mouth peppered her neck with kisses. Fingers brushed her hair. And they thrusted together, deeper and deeper, until tears of pleasure gathered at the corners of her eyes.

All three of them, moved in unison, coming undone in one another’s arms. Their moans mixed in the most lustful concert.

Rose grinded her hips down following the grip of their hands on her. She felt their bodies tensing around her before a hot seed spilled inside her. They kept going on and on with jerky thrusts, until their cum gushed out of her. Then she followed them, cuming so hard that she blacked out from the intensity climax.

Rose woke up on her desk chair and yanked her neural headset off her head. She was all trembling and shivering blissfully. The ghost sensation of sex lingering on her.

Before she fully came back to herself her private phone rang.

“Rose?” Armitage’s anxious voice asked when she answered. “What happened? You disconnected all at once. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” She assured with a shaking voice. “I just– I think I came all over myself!”

Rose laughed at the state of her pajamas. On the other side, she heard Armitage chuckled softly in relief.

“I assume you liked it then?”

“Armie, I loved it! Your scenarios are the best.”

She squealed with a dumb smile. In other times, Rose would have found her reaction silly. But she just had an amazing fictional threesome, she wasn’t about to deny herself the pleasure of smiling.

“I couldn’t have pull that off without the AI you developed.” Armitage pointed out.

“Ok, I’ll take half the credit for this orgasm.”

She triggered his laughter, and this sound only made her stomach warm. Soon enough, she would hear him again next to her. In the meantime, they had plenty play with!


End file.
